Late Night In The Office
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Angela finds Brennan typing up a story late night in her office and pays her a visit. But what if this story isn't exactly what she expects it to be and is in fact much more dirtier. Angelan AngelaxBrennan Rated M.


**A/N:** This little idea came to me and how could this not happen EVER in the Jeffersonian. This is why Brennan should protect her laptop at all costs, who KNOWS what kind of things could be on there? Hope you all enjoy this, if you do you should know what to do ;D I don't own Bones or its characters although if I did they'd be in for one hell of a ride! Enjoy!

Temperance Brennan typed away on her laptop keyboard, the only light in the room was the bright screen of her laptop. For the whole day she hadn't been able to focus on her work one bit and instead had been thinking about a certain artist who resided in the Jeffersonian, just when she thought she couldn't bare it, Brennan knew she had to get the images out of her mind and what better way to do so then to write a story. After all not only was it getting the very explicit thoughts from her mind but it could also easily be deleted and nobody would be able to know about it. Hearing a knock at her office door she suddenly jumped from her seat, eyes gazing up as she cursed herself in her head. As if fate had it out for her on that night, the one and only Angela Montenegro was peering around the doorframe of her friend's office, a slightly concerned look splayed across her pretty features. Temperance could have sworn Angela had left hours ago, why was she still here?

"Sweetie, it's really late and today you seemed really out of it, is everything alright?" she questioned and Brennan felt herself involuntarily gulp and she quickly made up a small lie to cover up and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I'm fine Angela really… I'm just tired and I want to finish off this story I'm writing." She explained eyes widening as she watched her friend walk into her office. Shit! No! She was not meant to be walking in. She should have left by now! A grin crossed her artist friend's face as she strode into the office, Brennan's subconscious screaming at her to tell her friend to leave, that everything was fine and that she should get home but her lips couldn't form coherent words as her friend walked over to the desk. "Can I read it?" Angela questioned, sensing the concern on Brennan's face and she instantly shook her head. "No it's not done yet, besides it's not of the best quality and I was thinking of deleting it." Temperance's voice came out shaky and she made a move to close her laptop but Angela swatted her hand away and continued to grin at her friend. "Oh come on surely it's not _that_ bad?" Instantly the artist made a grab for her friend's laptop and before Brennan could get up to stop her Angela had already run to the other side of the room where she sat down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and biting her lip as her eyes scanned over the illuminated screen. Temperance cursed herself for letting Angela take her laptop away so easily and fiddled with her fingers nervously, standing up from her spot behind her desk and leaning around the front of her desk watching Angela's expression as she read and cringing.

"Oh my God Bren… This is us? You wrote about us…" The woman looked up to her friend, their eyes meeting for a second and Brennan regretted what she saw there and clenched her eyes shut before opening them again, her hands reaching behind her to cling to the desk for some sort of comfort. "Yes… It's about us and I don't know what I was thinking but if you want I'll delete I-" Brennan rambled before quickly being interrupted by Angela. "Why would you delete it? It's really hot… so this is why you couldn't keep focussed today huh?" Angela teased and for once Brennan felt her cheeks grow hot and could tell she was blushing which caused Angela to laugh and she blushed even more realising her friend had noticed. "Y-You noticed?" she questioned, her voice slightly shaky as she suddenly noticed her friend's chocolate brown eyes turning a darker shade as she stalked almost predatorily over to her. "Of course, I noticed a lot about you today Bren, the way you stared off into the distance when you were examining bones on the platform, the way you always scurried off whenever I came close to you and not to mention the way those beautiful nipples of yours showed so easily through the fabric of that goddamn blouse… such a tease aren't you sweetie?" Angela mocked, pressing her own body flush against Brennan's and cornering her against the desk making the anthropologist gasp.

Temperance's grip became tighter on the desk behind her, lips automatically parting to release a gasp as she felt her lower regions suddenly grow wetter and her nipples begging to be released from the confines of her bra. Without any warning Angela's lips captured Brennan's and an involuntary moan vibrated against their joint lips, she felt a smirk cross her friend's lips as her hands smoothed over Temperance's back to move down lower and lower until she cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze, making her moan louder this time. Brennan felt her stomach bubble up with excitement, this was better than she had ever imagined and never before had she thought Angela would actually do something like this to her. To add to the passion of the kiss the couple was sharing Brennan nudged Angela with her jaw and Angela opened up her mouth to Brennan, letting her explore the hot cave of her inner mouth as she did the same, their tongues battling for dominance over each other and Brennan shivered slightly as Angela cupped her friend's face to deepen the kiss.

A grumble left Temperance's lips as Angela finally parted from her causing the artist to laugh at her friend's annoyed grumble. "Don't worry Brennan this will be even better." Without any warning Angela kissed along her jaw line and down around her neck, sucking on the sweet pale flesh and nipping right behind her ear and leaving a small mark, smirking against Brennan's neck as she let out a throaty moan. Temperance couldn't believe all the sensations running through her body right now and let out a squeal as Angela cupped her ass clad jeans and lifted her up onto the desk her head slowly making its way down until it reached the buttons of the very low cut blouse. Brennan couldn't believe how quickly Angela had removed her of her blouse and bra and heard her friend laugh at the way her pink nipples suddenly hardened to attention as the cold air in the lab finally hit them, her head flew back in abandon as her friend suddenly gave them the right attention, sucking on the left one and running her tongue around it experimenting with strokes to maximise the pleasuring of her friend and taking the other between her fingers and twisting it in time. Temperance's body thrashed around the desk, hands planted firmly down as she tried to stay on without wriggling off the sensations Angela was giving her suddenly too much to bare and felt her arousal heightening, knowing she wouldn't be surprised if her panties weren't already soaked through thoroughly. "A-Ahh… so good Angela…. Yes…." Were the only words able to come through Temperance's parted lips as she let out another throaty moan, hips bucking up instantly as Angela's free hand snaked its way down her abdomen and started to unclasp her jeans before pulling them down slightly.

"Lift up sweetie." Angela commanded, removing her lips from a pearled nipple and Brennan instantly complied until the jeans fell onto the floor and noticed her friend glance down at the small piece of fabric covering her sex. "What's wrong?" Temperance questioned, a small moan leaving her lips as Angela tweaked a nipple between her fingers. "Well I never imagined you to be in pink before I have to admit it really suits you Bren." She teased and Brennan felt herself blush again ever so slightly. The artists' hand trailed down and trailed a line of her wet slit through the pink material, her friend's eyes widening as the wet patch suddenly grew. "Please Angela…" Brennan groaned, cerulean blue eyes meeting chocolate brown ones and within an instant Angela's fingers hooked into the waist band of her friend's panties and instantly yanked them down before plunging two fingers quickly into Temperance's wet heat. "Shit!" Brennan cried, head flying back as her hips rocked forward and in time to the rhythm of Angela's thrusting fingers the other hand moving up to caress a perky nipple once again. "Mmm, you like that huh? My fingers thrusting into your tight, wet little pussy?" Angela teased, her lips attaching to her neck and sucking along the milky column causing Brennan to let out a moan of approval and to urge her friend on. Complying with her wishes Angela's fingers thrust faster suddenly picking up the pace, she wanted to hear more of her friend's moans suddenly desperate to see her best friend come. "I never knew you were this open minded or dirty minded for that fact sweetie but god this is so fucking hot. No matter how much you try and write it, nothing will beat the real thing. You don't know how long I've imagined us like this Bren, even time I pleasure myself to images of us I always come so hard." Brennan felt her stomach coil and knew she was close, her breaths becoming more laboured as she tried to let Angela know that her words were close to sending her over the edge. "A-Ange I'm going…" she tried to explain, her lips parting to let out a loud moan and Angela couldn't help but smile. "Come for me, I want to hear you scream…" Angela whispered hotly against Brennan's ear and nibbled on the earlobe, her fingers suddenly thrusting faster and faster, her thumb brushing up against her clit each time before Temperance's walls clenched against them and her head fell back even further, back arching and her body lifting high off the desk. "Annnnngggeeeelllllaaaaaaa!"

The artist couldn't suppress her grin as her friend slowly came down from her high and recouped herself, changing back into her clothes and leaning against the desk. "You want a lift home?" Angela offered, pressing a soft kiss to Brennan's lips to which she just nodded. As they walked out from the lab Brennan smiled up at her friend, still overwhelmed by her orgasm. "As long as you're going to stay the night?" she teased and Angela threw her head back in laughter, slapping her friend's ass and grinning as she squealed. "I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie."


End file.
